Wordgirl: What if?
by KimDWil71
Summary: This story takes place the night after Wordgirl and everyone had defeated Miss Power. Becky begins having nightmares about what could've happened, instead of what happened in the movie. She also debates whether or not she should apologize to her villains. I don't own any of the charaters from Wordgirl


Wordgirl

What if…?

(It's the day after Wordgirl and Huggyface had defeated Miss Power and today, she is debating whether or not to apologize to her villains for her behavior while she was under the guidance of Miss Power.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know, Bob. Should I apologize to the villains or not? I don't know if they'll accept my apologies. (Huggy tells her that she should apologize to them, even though they may not forgive her. Because at least she'll feel better about herself.) Well, I'll think about it a little longer. I mean, I feel so embarrassed of my behavior. (Huggy tells her that he understands her concerns.) I'm just going to sit and think about it. (As she sits there and daydreams about her decision, she thinks about what if the villains who's feelings she hurt don't accept her apology.)

_(Her daydream begins.)_

_(Wordgirl is going to Chuck's house to apologize to him.)_

_Chuck's Mom: (She anwsers the door, after hearing the knocking.) Wordgirl, what are you doing here? My son told me that you insulted him by telling him that he has a big sandwich head. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Ma'am, I'm sorry. I need to apologize to Chuck. Please?_

_Chuck's Mom: Ok. Go ahead._

_(Wordgirl goes down to Chuck's lair, which is located in his mother's basement.)_

_Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees him tearing up his Wordgirl doll and she feels pain as if he's tearing her up.) Um, Chuck. _

_Chuck: (He sees her and is furious.) What do you want now?_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I came to apologize for my behavior. _

_Chuck: Thanks for apologizing but I don't accept it. You insulted me and it made me feel bad and all because of a stupid toy! I thought you were a nice super hero. But I guess I was wrong about that. Just get out and don't ever come here again! (He then throws the torn Wordgirl doll at her.) There, that's how I feel about you right now! I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for what you said to me!_

_Wordgirl/Becky: I understand, but I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. (Still pleading for his forgiveness.)_

_Chuck: I don't believe you. So the next time we are faced in battle, don't expect me to be nice to you!_

_(Wordgirl leaves and feels bad again.)_

_Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe Tobey will forgive me. (She zooms over to Tobey's house and knocks on the door.) Mrs. McCallister, I'm here to apologize to Tobey._

_Mrs. McCallister: I don't think Tobey will accept your apology. Not only did you insult him, you insulted me as well. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Please, I need to at least try._

_Mrs. McCallister: Well ok. Go on into his room. _

_(Wordgirl walks over to Tobey's bedroom lair and knocks on the door.) _

_Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, can I come in?_

_Tobey: (Opens it and sees Wordgirl.) Wordgirl, just the girl I wanted to see. _

_Wordgirl/Becky: I've come here to tell you that I'm sorry for insulting you like I did._

_Tobey: Too late for that. The damage is already done. But I'm glad you're here because I want to give you back all of the Wordgirl things I had bought and kept. (He shoves it into her arms.) And, I've decided that I don't love you anymore. I've fallen in love with a new girl. You should know her for she's the best._

_Victoria: Victoria Best!_

_Wordgirl/Becky: What? You fell in love with Victoria Best? _

_Tobey: Yes. She's my new true love. Now, be gone with you. Victoria and I are going out for ice cream and tell each other how wonderful we are. Let's go, Victoria._

_Victoria: With pleasure, Tobey. (She looks back at Wordgirl.) Haaaa! I told you that I'm the best!_

_Wordgirl/Becky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She then leaves and decides to head over to Doc's lair.) Maybe Doc will forgive me for being in denial. Of course, he could gloat and tell me, "I told you so." Maybe it's too late to ask for his forgiveness too. Maybe I should just go away and not come back again._

(Her daydream ends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I just had a horrible daydream. In it, I went to apologize to the villains who I insulted and none of them forgave me and Tobey fell in love with Victoria Best. (Huggy reminds her that she's not really in love with Tobey.) I know I'm not in love with Tobey. Well, no need to debate about this. I'm not going to apologize to the villains. I just don't think it'll make a difference.

Mr. Botsford: (He comes in.) Becky and Bob, lights out. It's late and you need to get to bed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Dad. Good night.

Mr. Botsford: Good night, Pumpkin. Good night, Bob. And don't forget, you're grounded for three months for your behavior the other day.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand, thanks Dad and I'm sorry for my behavior.

Mr. Botsford: I know you are. Your mother and I forgive you. Night-night now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Night-night, Dad. I love you and Mom.

Mr. Botsford: We love you too.

(He then leaves and Becky falls asleep.)

(As she sleeps, Becky begins to have a major nightmare about what could've happened when she was getting trained by Miss Power.)

(The nightmare begins.)

_**(In the nightmare, Wordgirl does what Miss Power says and just watches as Miss Power grabs the collar of the Help Guy and instead of just grabbing him and putting back into the hot-air balloon, Miss Power decides to pop his balloon and let's the Help Guy fall to his death.) Miss Power, why did you do that? He's an innocent person.**_

_**Miss Power: But he's annoying and in this way, you'll never have to hear that annoying voice ever again. (She cackles evilly but sees Wordgirl about to save the Help Guy and grabs her arm.) Oh, let him go. You'll get over the loss. **_

_**Wordgirl/Becky: But he's got a family.**_

_**Miss Power: That's not my problem and it shouldn't be yours either. Remember, we're powerful and we have the power over the destiny of everyone weaker than ourselves. Remember that. Now on to the crime at hand. (They zoom to the jewelry store.) **_

(She wakes up and remembers that the Help Guy is still alive and with his family, that live across the street from her house, she looks outside and sees him in his house and she feels better that it was just a nightmare and she goes back to sleep.)

(Her nightmare returns and this time, she is battling Miss Power, after telling her that she tells Miss Power that she's wrong to use harsh mean ways of punishing her foes and others.)

_**Miss Power: (The scene where she and Wordgirl are in Outer Space and they are having an argument, and after she busts out of the ice block that Wordgirl encased her in.) You're nothing special. Just silly little girl in a costume. (She then takes Wordgirl by the shirt and tosses back towards Earth with great force. But instead of catching her, like she did in the movie, Wordgirl hit's the ground with such great force that it causes a deep chasm to form from the impact and Wordgirl manages to weakly crawl out of the hole, only to pass out when she reaches the top.) **_

_**(The citizens who watch this, watch as Miss Power first tear off Wordgirl's star and then leaves her to die as she ties Wordgirl's star on her staff that she mounts on top of City Hall.)**_

_**Miss Power: See everyone, I defeated Wordgirl and to show you all how serious I am about what happens when you cross me, I'm going to take your dying heroine to jail, where she can die alone without anyone to mourn her. (She cackles evilly.) **_

_**(She then takes the dying Wordgirl to jail right before Huggy shows up in the bus to help Wordgirl.) **_

(Becky then wakes up again and finds that she's still alive and that she's fortunate that Miss Power did catch her, right before she hit the ground.)

(She then decides to go back to bed and then her horrific nightmare returns and this nightmare involves her villains during the battle they had with Miss Power right before she showed up to help.)

_**(She's thinking to herself, "what if it took me longer to train for the battle?")**_

_**(She then shows up to help with the battle with Huggyface on her back.)**_

_**(Meanwhile, Miss Power takes a hold of the super-villain, Dr. Two-Brains by the collar and drags him towards the center of the battle, then with her laser eyes, she kills him, just as Wordgirl and Huggy show up.) **_

_**Miss Power: You're too late, Wordbrat! For I killed your villain, Dr. Mouse-Brains or whatever he called himself. (She then cackles evilly as Wordgirl goes over to the body of her villain and bends down to his corpse.) **_

_**Wordgirl/Becky: (Holding his dead corpse in her arms, she begins to cry and she begins to call his name, hoping that he hears her.) Doc? Please tell me that you're not dead! Please! NOOOO!(And she begins to cry as she hugs him.)**_

_**Miss Power: Now, what are you going to do about it? (She begins to cackle again as she watches Wordgirl sadly hold the corpse of her villain.)**_

_**(The cackling continues.) **_

(Becky than awakens and she is very upset at what she saw in her nightmare that she's unable to go back to sleep again.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She goes to wake up Huggy, who's still fast asleep.) Huggy, I had several nightmares just now. (Huggy asks her what were they about.) They were about what could've happened while Miss Power was here. One, she had killed the guy who yells 'help'. And then, in the next one, she kills me just before you showed up in the bus to rescue me. And in the third one, I arrive at the battle a few seconds too late and she kills Dr. Two-Brains. (Huggy pats her on her back and tells her that those were all just nightmares and none of that happened.) I know. But what if it did happen? (Huggy says, "But it didn't. And the villains are thankful that you were there to help them and that you did show up in time to save Doc's life.") I know. I'm thankful that the villains are ok and that none of them got seriously injured. But I feel that it was all my fault. (She then lies back down and falls back to sleep.)

(Huggy then begins to fall back to sleep as well.)

(Becky then begins to have another nightmare.)

(In this nightmare, Dr. Two-Brains is still dead, having been killed by Miss Power, and the villains begin to blame Wordgirl for what happened.)

_**(Wordgirl is still upset over the loss of Dr. Two-Brains and she tries to apologize to the other villains for being late to the battle.)**_

_**Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry that I'm late. I tried to get here in time, but I was training to fight Miss Power and it took longer than I thought. **_

_**Chuck: But it is your fault that Doc is dead! And it's your fault that we had to fight your battle for you!**_

_**Butcher: And if you hadn't allowed Miss Power to train you, none of this would've happened!**_

_**Tobey: And to think, I used to be in love with you! **_

_**Villains: (They all begin to poke their fingers at her and begin to chant several times.) IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**_

_**Wordgirl/Becky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She then walks away and she looks back at the villains and they had all shunned her.) Let's go, Huggy.(But to her surprise, Huggy had decided to agree with the villains and he shuns her as well.) Huggy, why are you shunning me as well? (Huggy tells her "This wouldn't had happened if you had listened to me in the first place, then none of this mess would've happened and that's why I'm shunning you right now.") I understand, Huggy. (She then walks away alone and sad.)**_

(Becky then wakes up and cries.)

(Huggy hears her and goes to ask if she's alright.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I had another nightmare, Bob. In it, all the villains blamed me for what happened and they all shunned me and then, you shunned me as well. (Huggy asks what does 'shun' mean?)

You want to know what 'shun' means? (Huggy nods 'yes'.) To shun someone, it means to deliberately avoid someone. In this case, in my nightmare, you and the villains were shunning me and that means that you all were deliberately avoiding me. Understand now? (Huggy thumbs up to thank her for that definition, but then he tells her, "I will never shun you, no matter what. And I seriously doubt that the villains would as well. If Miss Power did kill Two-Brains, the villains may be upset at first, but I don't think they would blame you for that or for anything Miss Power did to them.") I wish I could believe you. (Huggy then tells her, "Tomorrow is Saturday. Why not we go around town and apologize to the villains that you insulted and yelled at?") Well, Ok. I will. I hope they will accept my apology and forgive me. (She then sees the Sparkletoes on her dresser and still in the box.) You know what Huggy, I'm going to give this back to Chuck. I think I yelled at him for no reason except for the fact he bought a toy that I really wanted and now I look back on it and decide that it was a stupid reason and that he has the right to buy a toy and do whatever he wants with it. (Huggy decides that is a good idea and they both fall back to sleep and Wordgirl has no more nightmares for the rest of the night.)

(The next day, Becky and Bob are up early.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, where do you think you're going?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to the library.

Mr. Botsford: Well, ok. Places like the library are allowed but no going to get ice cream with Violet and/or Scoops.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Dad. (She steps outside her house and then transforms.) WORD UP!(She then zooms into the sky with Huggy on her back.) Huggy, I have something I need to get at the grocery store as well. (Huggy asks "What would that be?") Something special. (Huggy, "for me?") Not at this time. (They zoom over to the grocery store and Wordgirl heads for the cheese section.) (Huggy questions her.) I'm getting this for Doc. Miss Power told him that she was going to make sure that he will never have cheese again. So I'm going to buy him some, to let him know that I would never say that and that I admire him for standing up to her when I couldn't. (Huggy gives her a thumbs up.) Here we go, "Smoked Gouda". Let's buy this and be on our way. (They buy it and leave the grocery store.) First, let's go and apologize to Chuck. I need to drop off this toy. Then, we'll go to Tobey's and last, we'll go to Doc's lair. Makes sense? (Huggy agrees.)

Chuck's Mom: (She hears a knock on the door and opens it.) Wordgirl, I'm so happy to see you again. Are you here to see my son?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Ma'am.

Chuck's Mom: (She yells down to the basement.) CHUCK, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!

Chuck: Ok Ma!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Nervously walks down to Chuck's basement lair and quietly says his name.) Chuck?

Chuck: (He hears Wordgirl and turns from his video games.) Hey there, Wordgirl. What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, for two reasons. One, I really want to apologize for yelling at you like I did the other day.

Chuck: Oh, when I tried to crush City Hall?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but that wasn't why I yelled at you. I yelled at you because you bought a Pretty Princess pony that I really wanted and then you said you were going to sell it and all. And I'm sorry that I called you a "Big Sandwich Head". That's was uncalled for on my part and you didn't deserve that.

Chuck: Hey it's ok. I forgive you. I understand that it wasn't all your fault. Miss Power was urging you the whole time. And I guess showing you that toy really made you upset. But I don't have it anymore. Miss Power stole it from me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck, I hope you don't get upset but Miss Power gave it to me as a reward for doing what she told me to do. (She then takes out and shows him.) Here, I didn't even take it out of the box. Would you like to have it back?

Chuck: Well, I was going to sell it later, but if you like it a lot, you're welcomed to keep it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, thanks but I don't deserve to have it. My behavior wasn't the greatest.

Chuck: Hey, I insist that you keep it. Think of it as a gift for helping us to defeat Miss Power and for saying all of those nice things about us.

Wordgirl/Becky: What nice things did I say about you?

Chuck: You told Miss Power to not insult us and that you think we're really tough.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you villains are really tough. But thanks for the toy, but maybe I'll give it to someone else.

Chuck: Who else do you know that would like to have that pony?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I do. Well, I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you around later.

Chuck: Ok. Thanks for the apology Wordgirl. It really made me feel better to know that you care about my feelings.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'm glad that you accept my apology and hopefully, I'll never insult you or anyone else like that again. Or, at least I'll try not too.

Chuck: Thanks.

(She and Chuck wave and she leaves his home and heads towards Tobey's bedroom lair.)

(When she arrives, she knocks on the door and his mother answers it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She nervously greets Tobey's mother.) Hello Mrs. McCallister. Is Tobey home?

Mrs. McCallister: He sure is. He's in his room.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Do you think I can come and talk to him?

Mrs. McCallister: Sure, go right ahead.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Ma'am. (She nervously walks towards his room, just as she did when she went to see Chuck, and knocks on his door.)

Tobey: Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, it's Wordgirl and Huggyface. Can I come in please?

Tobey: (He opens the door.) Hello Wordgirl. What brings you here today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, um, I don't know if you'll accept my apology, but I'm very sorry for insulting you like I did.

Tobey: You're apologizing to me? Wordgirl, I understand that Miss Power put you up to it. Because I know you better than that and I know you would never say those mean things unless someone told you to do it. And Miss Power wanted you to be as ruthless as she is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually, she wanted me to help her rule Earth. And no matter how many times you try to destroy the city with robots, you still don't deserve to be insulted like that.

Tobey: Wordgirl, I accept your apology. But you also have to do something for me.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's that?

Tobey: I want to take you out for ice cream.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you deserve a reward for trying to help with battling Miss Power so, ok, I will go and have ice cream with you. (Huggy asks her if he come.) Can Huggy come as well?

Tobey: Sure, why not?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But how about if I give you a rain check on that ice cream date?

Tobey: That's fine, just tell me when it's convient for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Will do. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you later.

Tobey: Ok. (She flies out of his window and he waves to her.)

(She and Huggy are now flying to Doc's warehouse lair.)

(Dr. Two-Brains is sitting in his lair, watching TV when he hears a knock at the door.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Henchmen, can you see who's at the door?

Henchman #1: Sure thing, Boss. (He opens it and sees Wordgirl and Huggy.) Boss, it's Wordgirl and her little sidekick.

Dr. Two-Brains: What does she want?

Henchman #1: What do you want, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell him that I'm here to apologize to him about the Miss Power thing.

Dr. Two-Brains: I heard her. Let them in.

(The henchman lets her in and she nervously walks over to Dr. Two-Brains and she immediately remembers her nightmare where he gets killed by Miss Power and her eyes begin to shed small tears.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I'm really sorry about yelling at you like I did and you were right, I was in denial about being harsh and acting like a bully to you and to the other villains. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry.

Dr. Two-Brains: Apology accepted and I forgive you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and um, I brought you something to make up for my behavior. I hope you like it. (She then takes out the package of smoke gouda cheese that she had bought at the grocery store earlier that day.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Surprised by her thoughfulness, he walks over to her to accept her gift.) Thank you, Wordgirl. That was very nice of you. And this does make up for your behavior. (He sees that she's looking at him with tear-stained cheeks.) Now what's wrong? Why are you just standing there, looking as if you are about to cry?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then begins to cry a little as she speaks.) Well, last night I had a nightmare about what would've happened if I hadn't shown up in time to save your life from Miss Power. I saw what she was planning to do to you and in my nightmare, she had succeeded.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, you're talking about when Miss Power was going to use her laser eyes on me. Is that it? (She nods and continues to shed tears.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And in another nightmare, the other villains blamed me for it and they said that it was all my fault and everything.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He walks over to her and bends down to her level.) Wordgirl, don't blame yourself for what Miss Power did or almost did. Ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: How could I not stop blaming myself? She almost killed you and all because I let her talk me into letting her train me. I thought what she taught me was right and all.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, even though you are a great crime-fighting superhero, you're still just a kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: What does that supposed to mean? I mean I know what a kid is.

Dr. Two-Brains: It means that Miss Power maniputated you into letting her train you because she must've said all the right things to make you agree to let her 'help' you.

Wordgirl/Becky: She told me that she could train me into becoming a better superhero. She made me feel that I wasn't good enough.

Dr. Two-Brains: She was not a very good mentor, she lied to you and then used you for her own evil plans. Your sidekick is a better mentor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you're right. And it was like she was turning me into a villain. A villain worse than any of you villains. I guess it doesn't make me a very good superhero if I can be manipulated like that.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, take it from me, you are one great superhero. You just made a mistake and we've all made them.

Wordgirl/Becky: But that mistake almost cost you your life, Doc! I know I could never live with myself knowing that Miss Power killed you. (She begins to get upset again and she starts to slightly cry.) You may not think I care about you and the other villains, but I do.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, all of us villains know you care about us and we appreciate it. Don't go feeling guilty because of what Miss Power did. You told her how you felt about the way she was using her power and when I was being taken to jail, I heard what you told her. You told her that just because you both have super powers it doesn't mean you can use your super powers how ever you want. Then I was told by District Attorney Botsford that Miss Power was royally mad at you and that she tore off your star and held it up to the crowd, showing off her victory over you. When she told us that, I thought Miss Power was being way too harsh to you for standing up to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Well, I have to go. I'll see you around sometime. I'm glad that you're ok.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here, Kiddo.

(She and Huggy leave Doc's warehouse lair and she decides to pay a visit to Eileen.)

(Eileen is having a tea party with her dolls and stuffed animals when she hears the doorbell.)

Birthday Girl: (She opens the door.) Wordgirl? What are you doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I was wondering if I could come in for a bit? I won't stay too long.

Birthday Girl: That's ok. You and your monkey can join me for my tea party.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy begs to stay.) I guess we can stay for a little bit.

Birthday Girl: (She pours some tea into a cup for Wordgirl and a cup for Huggy and then offers them cupcakes.) So what brings you here today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well, I like to thank you for trying to stop Miss Power.

Birthday Girl: She defeated me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but you gave it your best effort. And because of that, I would like to give you something in return as an reward for doing your part to help.

Birthday Girl: You want to give me a pwesent?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, yes. (She takes it out.) Um, I got this from Miss Power. She had stolen it from Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. She gave it to me as a reward for talking harshly to Chuck and Tobey. And, even though I really love this and I really need it for my collection, I want you to have it because I don't deserve to have it and you're the only young girl villain I know who would love to have this. (She then hands Sparkletoes over to Eileen.) Here you go.

Birthday Girl: Is that Sparkletoes? (Wordgirl nods 'yes'.) Thank you, Wordgirl! I've been wanting to get this forever! You are so great! (She opens up the box and takes it out and puts it on her shelf she then comes back and gives Wordgirl a hug.) You are so nice! Thank you, so much!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm glad you like it. Well, Huggy and I have to go now. Take care of Sparkletoes. That's one special pony.

Birthday Girl: I will. I pwomise.

(Wordgirl and Huggy then leave Eileen's house and they wave to each other as she flies away.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, back to home again.

(When she arrives home, she immediately heads upstairs and falls asleep, feeling better about everything.)

(As she sleeps, instead of having horrific nightmares, she begins to have good dreams again.)

(Three months later, after her punishment is over, Wordgirl and Huggy go and have ice cream cones with Tobey, like she promised to do.)

(She then makes an appearance at the Villains' Association to thank them for their help with battling Miss Power and that she appreciates them for backing her up while she confronted Miss Power.)

(The villains tell her 'no problem' and 'you're welcomed' and that they appreciate her being there to help them.)

The End…


End file.
